Leason After Lost.
by Sweetie4U
Summary: This story may have bad words. And I wrote this story for what happened when my Grandma died... I didn't like it and it hurt i guess... a lot... I hope you like my story. I dun got much to say about it really... well buh bye for now


August 17 1999-it was a normal day for Lyndsay. She was happy. She skipped around and turned on music. Her couz Steph was over. Her eyes narrowed. She hated her. She always talks about her behind her back. Lyndsay pushed Steph out of her way. Steph ended up on the ground.  
  
"HEY!" She yelled at Lyndsay.  
"Yes" Lyndsay, said in a little cute voice, "what I do now?"  
"YOU PUSHED ME!" Steph yelled as she got up.  
"Oh yes, that...."Lyndsay said and walked away.  
  
Steph's eyes narrowed. She stuck out her tongue and walked away. Lyndsay went to the living room and seen her aunt. Her aunt smiled and looked at Lyndsay. Lyndsay knew what she was thinking. She gave her the finger and walked away.  
  
"Hey Lyndsay" her aunt said.  
Lyndsay stopped and sighed. "What?"  
"You really push it don't you?" Aunt asked.  
"I try" she answered.  
  
Her aunt got up and pushed Lyndsay down. "BOW now!"  
  
Lyndsay got up. She kicked her aunt in the leg, then punched her. Her aunt stumbled back. Lyndsay flipped at her.  
  
"Aunty, you are an idiot! I dun like you and never have to bow to you! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT SCUM! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST BITCH I'V SEEN IN MY LIFE!" She yelled as she walked out of the house.  
  
Lyndsay walked to her grandma's house. She knocked on the door and waited. Her Aunt Kellie came to the door.  
  
"Hi Lyndsay" she said and smiled.  
  
Her aunt was pregnant and was suppose to have her kid about a week ago. Lyndsay walked in.  
  
"Hi Kellie. Is nana home?" she asked.  
  
Kellie sighed and pointed to the living room.  
"You gotta stop running away Lyndsay" Kellie said.  
  
"Uh, not now, Auntie's down" she told her.  
"Oh, never mind then."  
  
Lyndsay took off her shoes and walked to where her grandma was. She bowed a bit then hugged her.  
  
"Anna nana" Lyndsay almost yelled.  
"Anna Lyndsay" Grandma answered, "running away again?"  
"Ya, auntie's down."  
"Oh you poor child." Grandma laughed a bit.  
  
Lyndsay and her Grandma where really close. They did a lot like, shopping, talking, taking walks, going places, and Grandma let Lyndsay come to her house with out any questions about it. Lyndsay was happy her Nan was there for her. Grandma and Lyndsay talked for a long time. Her grandma helped her out so Lyndsay went home. When she got home her Aunty and mom where talking. Lyndsay walked up to her room. She heard noise from her room. She opened up the door and her eyes narrowed. She started to yell in Indian.  
"GET OUT OF MY ROOM, JackZ AND STEPH!"  
  
"Why?" they both asked.  
Lyndsay took out a knife and held it up. "Maybe this is why."   
  
Her sister and Couz ran out of her room. Lyndsay laughed to herself, she then lied down on her bed and closed her eyes. She heard the door to her room open a little bit. She threw the knife at the door and it got stuck. JackZ and her couz Steph ran away yelling. Lyndsay got up and closed the door and got changed into boxers and a tank top. She went to bed and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
August 18 1999- Lyndsay woke up to happy cheers. She walked down stairs and she seen her sisters dancing with her couz. Her mom and Aunty were also dancing. Lyndsay's eyes went wide. She steeped back. She looked at her sister that was dancing by herself. She had no shirt on and she was wearing a thong. Lyndsay blocked view and yelled.  
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! PUT ON A SHIRT AND PANTS! " Lyndsay yelled at her sister.  
  
Everyone stopped and looks at Lyndsay. They all smiled. Lyndsay stepped back till hitting the wall.  
  
"KELLIE'S HAVING A BABY!" everyone yelled.  
"Yay..." Lyndsay said.  
  
Aunty stepped up to Lyndsay. "By the way, nana's in the hospital." she said calmly.  
  
Lyndsay sat there not doing anything. She didn't know what to do.  
  
"Why?" she asked her Aunty.  
  
"Because" she said, "she has cancer, you know that"  
"Ya I do... but Dr. said she had 3 years," Lyndsay said trying to stay calm.  
"Ya, she will live longer, it's just a set back." Lyndsay's mom said seeing as how Lyndsay was gonna flip.  
"That's it right? Just a set back right?"  
"Ya. That's it." Her aunt answered.  
  
  
Lyndsay walked down to the hospital her Aunt Kellie was in. She sat and talked with Kellie till the Dr. told her to leave. When the Dr. told her to leave she found out where her Nan was and walked there. She walked everywhere knowing her mom wont give her a ride. She reached the hospital 2 hours and 45 minutes later she walked in and asked for "Valerie C. Johnston. They showed Lyndsay the room.  
  
"Ya thanks." Lyndsay said.  
  
The Dr. walked away and Lyndsay walked to the bed. Her Nan laughed.  
  
"Running away to the hospital?" she asked.  
Lyndsay smiled weakly. "No." she said, "just thought I'd come and say Anna to you."  
  
"Where's your mom."  
"She's not here."  
"WHAT!?" her Nan yelled out, "How long did it take you to get here?"  
"Well from Kellie's Dr.'s it took 2 hours and 45 minutes. But, if you just count from my house to Kellie to here about... 5 hours." Lyndsay answered.  
"Poor child"  
"I know" Lyndsay smirked.  
  
Her grandma sat in the hospital bed not saying anything. Lyndsay was watching her. She had a worried look on her face. Lyndsay burst out crying and yelling in Indian.  
  
"You're gonna leave me" She yelled at her grandma.  
  
"No I'm not, I would never leave you. You know that silly girl." Her Nan said calmly.  
"You wouldn't?" Lyndsay stopped crying.  
"No never. I promise I'll see your grad, watch you marry. And I'll see your kids."  
Her grandma smiled and hugged Lyndsay. Lyndsay hugged back and also smiled.  
  
" Thanks nana. "  
  
Her grandma nodded and then lied back. Lyndsay sat near the bed. She was happy she brought her house key. Cause, when she got home it would be really late. Around 9:00pm Lyndsay started to walk home. She got to her house at 2:25am. No one was asleep. She sighed. Her mom got up and hugged her as she started to cry. Lyndsay's eyes went wide.  
  
"THE HELL YOU HUGGING ME FOR?!" Lyndsay yelled.  
  
Everyone looked upset.  
  
"Your nana's Dr. called us." Her mom started to say, "she is in a coma."  
  
Lyndsay sat there. She walked to her room grabbed a knife and went back down stairs. She looked at everyone. She dropped the knife. It hit her foot and cut herself.  
  
"AHH!" for the love of god!" She yelled.   
  
Her mom sat there. She looked oddly at Lyndsay. Lyndsay told everyone that she was fucked in the head then walked upstairs. Lyndsay laughed madly. Everyone started to laugh. Lyndsay went into her room and locked the door. She sat on her bed. She fell asleep cause she was tired as hell.  
  
  
  
August 19 1999- Lyndsay woke up around 2pm. She got up and walked down stairs. No one was home. She saw a note. Note Read:  
  
Dear Lyndsay,  
Where gone out.  
  
Lyndsay then said to her self, "No shit."  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she read the other part.  
  
P.S. Make lunch your self!  
  
"Durrrr"   
  
Lyndsay looked around the house for something to eat. She was hungry yet she didn't want to eat. She walked to the hospital her aunt Kellie was in. When she got there she walked up to the room she was in. She heard yelling. She walked in. When she did she saw her aunt in the birth position. Lyndsay's eyes went wide.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" she yelled.  
  
Her mom, aunt, couz, and two sisters where there. They looked at her. Her aunt had the baby. Lyndsay wondered why she still had her legs opened.  
  
"CLOSE YOUR GOD DAMN LEGS!" Lyndsay yelled.  
  
Her aunt did as she said. Lyndsay walked in and looked at the kid. She sighed and looks at the name tag thing. She blinked.  
  
"RYAN?!" she yelled.  
"Yes." Kellie said, "I think it's a good name."  
"It is" Lyndsay said.  
  
A few hours later Lyndsay and her family went home. Lyndsay walked around her house. Everyone went to the hospital so Lyndsay and her sister Jacquie got sent to their Aunt Lisa's house. Lyndsay got annoyed by all this. She sat on the sofa the whole time she was there. Around 12:00 she fell asleep.  
  
  
She woke up from a big bang up stairs. She then heard a loud yell. Her eyes widened. She couldn't get to sleep. She walked up stairs, opened her aunt's door and yelled. Although she didn't see anything. Her aunt jumped up. Lyndsay burst out laughing. Her aunt fell back.  
  
"Don't do that." She yelled at Lyndsay.  
"I can hear you down stairs, please stop and think about the people in the next room and next door."  
  
Her aunt laughed. "Okay I will, now go to bed."  
  
Lyndsay shut the door and walked back down stairs. She lied down on the sofa and fells asleep again. Before going to sleep she looked at her watch. It was 5:03am. She woke up at 5:00am though.  
  
  
  
  
August 20 1999- Lyndsay woke up late in the after noon. Everyone was rushing around her aunt's house. Lyndsay grinned and her eyes narrowed as Kyle, her couz hit her over the head.  
  
"OW!" she yelled.  
"HA HA! Your life sucks" he told her.  
"I know... I dun need to be told that..."  
  
Lyndsay got up to go get a drink. When Lyndsay opened he door to where the cups were. She sighed. The cups where all at the top. She jumped onto the counter. She reached for a glass and cut her arm some how. She started to bleed.  
  
"Somethings wrong!" she yelled as she covered the cut, "NANNA!"  
  
Lyndsay's mom walked into her aunt's house with a sad look on her face.  
  
"Grandma is gone," her mom said.  
  
Lyndsay, with her hand over the cut grabbed her knife and ran out of the house crying. She stopped at the doorway. Her aunt walked out.  
  
"Lyndsay, get inside." she told her.  
  
Lyndsay was almost ripping out her hair. People tat walked by stopped and looked at her. She ran down the road for 15 minutes and then stopped infront of a coffee shop. She stopped crying and took out the knife. She cut her arms slowly; she then jammed the knife into her. She fell back bleeding like crazy.  
  
A few hours later she had lost too much blood. She heard an ambulance from not that far. People came and got her, bringing her to the hospital. Her Nan was once in that same room, same bed Lyndsay was in. Lyndsay woke up after they all gave her blood and stitched her up. She looked beside her and she seen a man that had blood all over him. IT WAS HER DAD!  
  
"I'm sorry dad." she told him.  
"It's okay." He answered.  
  
The Dr. came in and gave Lyndsay a pill. She took it then shortly after fell asleep.]  
  
  
August 21 1999- Lyndsay got up and left the hospital and went to her Aunt Kellie's house. When she walked in her mom, Aunty, aunt, couz, and sisters where there. She smiles a bit. Her couz Eric came up and hugged her and for the first time in his life, looked her in the eyes. His eyes watered up.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked her as he flung his arms around her, "Pleaz say you are."  
"Okay, I am okay." she said, "can you stop hugging me though?"  
  
He stopped. "Sorry." he sat down.  
  
Her Aunt Lisa stepped out of no where.  
"THE HELL?! Where did you come from?" Lyndsay asked.  
"Lyndsay, when you see the brightest star, that's your nana saying Hi." her aunt said to her.  
  
Lyndsay smiled. That night Lyndsay sat out side. The sky had different shades of dark blue with a little bit of light blue here and there. The stars where brighter then ever. The stars lit a path of light to the moon. It was very nice. She looked around the sky to see all the lovely shades of blue. She then saw it. The brightest star. She got mad right away. She started to cry.  
  
"YOU SAID YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE THEIR FOR ME! YOU LIED! YOU DIDN'T SEE MY GRAD, YOU WONT SEE ME GET MARRIED, AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE MY KIDS!" She yelled out as she cried more.  
  
Lyndsay lost something close to her and didn't know how to forgive. She then grew up a selfish life. Every thing is for her, only her.  
  
From what I yelled out to the star that night made me think about how much my Nan ment to me. But, I won't forget how she did see my grad, she will watch me get married, and she will see my kids. She'll see it all, but I won't know it till I stop to think about her. We put this poem on the back of her card when she died.   
  
  
God saw you getting tired,   
When a cure was not to be,  
So he closed his arms around you and whispered   
"Come to me"  
  
You didn't deserve what you went threw,  
God's garden must be beautiful,  
He only takes the best.  
  
And when we saw you sleeping  
So peacefully and free from pain,  
We could not wish you  
Back to suffer that again.  



End file.
